


Unfaithful

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma's breath hitches and his thoughts fall flat as he hears something coming from the other side of his bedroom door.Is he masterbating? Why the fuck does he need to do that when he's the one who stopped having sex with me in the first place?He presses his ear against the door and is about to barge inside, when he hears a second voice that definitely does not belong to Kuroo.Tsukishima.





	Unfaithful

_I wonder which he'd like more._

The small blonde scratches his head for a moment, before setting the game in his hand down and picking up yet another one. He'd been at this for an hour already, and just couldn't decide what his fiancé would like best. Kuroo isn't all that big on video games, but on the very, _very_ , rare occasion that Kenma found one that struck any sort of interest in the older male, the two of them could - and would - play for hours on end together. It had been a while since they'd done that, and Kenma is getting desperate to do it again, even if for just an hour.

Ever since Kuroo sprained his wrist and had to stop playing volleyball, even just recreationally, he'd been acting weird and distant, and had almost stopped giving Kenma any sort of attention altogether. Not that Kenma is someone that requires constant attention - people usually describe his personality as that of a cat's; very independent, and hardly ever needy - but having your fiancé begin to distance themselves like that would be troubling for anyone, and not even Kenma's catlike personality could make that uneasiness fully go away.

_Now that I think about it, he'd probably just call me an idiot for even bothering. How is he going to play a game with his wrist all banged up?_

Kenma sighs, and runs a hand through his long, blonde hair before setting the game down, and giving it one last longing look. His roots have grown out far too much for his liking, revealing his very dark, almost black, hair residing underneath, but as much as it was beginning to bother him, he'd much rather spend his money on video games instead of hair dye. Or, well, in this case, trying to figure out what to get Kuroo to cheer him up a little.

_Maybe I'll just stop by Taco Bell and order him one of everything on the menu._

Food was always the one sure fire thing to cheer anyone up, even the grumpiest of the grumpy, Kuroo Tetsurou.

\- - - - -

"Hey, Kuroo, I'm-"

Kenma stops mid sentence at the sound of wood scraping against wood. He and Kuroo have hardwood floors on top of all wooden furniture, and he sighs heavily to himself at the thought of whatever it was his fiancé could possibly be doing. He's not supposed to put any sort of strain on his wrist, and Kenma was going to kick his ass when he-

_Wait. What the hell is that?_

He removes his shoes and sets the few Taco Bell bags in his hand onto the coffee table in the living room, before slowly making his way down the hallway. Kenma couldn't quite place what the noise was, but it's definitely something he's heard before.

_It kind of sounds like our bed. It squeaks and squeals like that when Kuroo is restless, and just tosses and turns all night, but what on earth could he be do-_

Kenma's breath hitches and his thoughts fall flat as he hears something coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

_Is he masterbating? Why the fuck does he need to do that when he's the one who stopped having sex with me in the first place?_

He presses his ear against the door and is about to barge inside, when he hears a second voice that definitely does not belong to Kuroo.

_Who the hell is that?_

Kenma keeps his ear firmly pressed against the door as more squeaking and squealing could be heard from the inside, accompanied by small gasps and moans, some of which he did not recognize until a voice very quietly speaks up.

"Kuroo, I - ah, fuck, stop it for a second, would you - I don't think we should-"

"No, you stop. I know what you're going to say, and quite honestly, I don't want to hear it, Tsukishima."

Kenma's heart drops at the name Tsukishima. Kuroo and Tsukki have had some past history together, and the only reason Kenma agreed to the engagement when Kuroo proposed, was because he promised everything regarding the past and Tsukishima had been thrown out the window.

"Ngh, don't make me beg for it..."

"I wasn't going to, but now I just might."

"Kuroo, I-"

"Beg."

Kenma clutches his chest with one hand while he covers his mouth with the other, as he tries his hardest not to let the tears that have been building up fall. Just the thought of Tsukishima has always made him insecure, but he let it slide multiple times simply because Kuroo had always promised that that was all over. It had to be, right? He proposed to Kenma, not Tsukki, and that had to count for something, right?

_Right?_

Sounds of the bed being torn apart could be heard yet again, as well as the same gasps and moans that Kenma now knew belonged to Tsukishima. He didn't know what to do, and just continued to stand frozen with his ear pressed against the door, unable to do anything but listen.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me you love me more than _him_."

"I can't do that."

"But you know you do."

"No, I don't, and neither do you."

"If you did, you wouldn't sitting here making me beg to cum."

"Does this mean you're done begging?"

"No..."

"Then beg."

\- - - - -

An unknown amount of time passes as Tsukki and Kuroo finish up, with Kenma still frozen on the other side of the door. He couldn't bring himself to move, and instead just slid down go the ground into a heap of tears.

_Am I not good enough? What does Tsukishima have that I don't? What makes him so special? Why am I the one with a ring on my finger when Tsukishima was never out of the picture to begin with?_

It had been a long time since Kenma relapsed, and he wasn't about to start now. Not because of _them_. Gathering all the courage he could possibly muster up, he slowly helps himself into a standing position, and grabs onto the doorknob with a shaky hand.

_If you want to play, then I'll fucking play._

He opens the door as quickly and as quietly as he possibly can, and tries his best not to look in the direction of Kuroo and Tsukishima. Small cries and gasps of surprise could be heard to Kenma's left, as well as multiple _I can explain!_ 's from Kuroo, but Kenma keeps his eyes directly ahead of him as he slides the engagement ring off of his finger, and silently marches himself out the door without even so much as a single glance back at the scene behind him.


End file.
